Luv U
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: One-shot set somewhere in my 'verse after Dean and Cas get married. Just some fluff about them spending the day at the beach. Inspired by Verb's "Luv U."


"_Did them things that couples do when in love, you know_

_Walks on the beach and stuff, you know_

_Things that lovers say and do_

'_I love you boo,' 'I love you too.'"_

"Dean, you didn't have to come all this way," Cas said as we pulled up in the small parking area.

I smiled and went around to open his door for him. "I wanted to. We've never been to the beach together, and there's a first time for everything. Not to mention the road trip was way more fun than just getting angel mojo transported here."

"Oh Dean, it's beautiful," he whispered as we walked onto the soft, pale sand.

I kissed the side of his head. "You might wanna snap your fingers and dress in something a little more beachy than a trench coat, man."

He peered down at himself and frowned while I slid out of shoes and jeans, leaving me in a tank top and the swim trunks I'd worn in place of my usual boxers. When I looked over, he was gloriously shirtless, clad only in a scantly covering pair of dark blue swim trunks. Licking my lips, I gave him a nod of approval. I'd brought along my duffel bag, which instead of hunting tools, was filled with two towels and a bottle of water. He was an angel and I was used to being out in the sun, so neither of us needed sunscreen.

The beach thankfully wasn't all that crowded, so we found a nice spot to lay our towels out at. He smiled peacefully as we stretched out side by side. His eyes fell closed under the pleasant rays of the sun, so I took his momentary visual unawareness to admire him. The sun caught his engagement ring, which hung on a leather cord around his neck, glinting under the natural light. I smiled upon recalling the very day I had gotten down on one knee and asked him to marry me. The very best moment of my life had been when he'd said yes.

I continued to rake my eyes over him, this time pausing to appreciate his mouth watering body. Everything from his toned skin to his dark nipples was beautiful. His long, black eyelashes rested softly against his cheeks, painting a stunning image, and the best part was that he was all mine. Who knew watching someone lie under the sun could be so captivating.

"Why are you staring at me?" he murmured.

Right. We could always tell what the other was doing even when our eyes were closed. "Just figuring out what I want to do with you once I get you in bed tonight."

"I know better than that, Dean. If you were thinking about that then you would have kissed me by now." Damn, he knew me way too well.

He probably already knew what I'd been thinking anyways. "Come on, let's get in the water," I suggested.

He got to his feet, but I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. "Dean!" he shrieked, losing himself in an adorable fit of giggles as I dropped him into the water.

We pushed each other under the water several times before popping back up again, and he smiled, pulling me in for a kiss. The sun pressed lightly down on our skin as we kissed, held each other, and felt the simple but loving emotions that only married couples could understand. The sense of completion, of permanence, the knowledge we'd spend the rest of our life together. These feelings had all come along from the second we said "I do."

We laughed mindlessly and simply enjoyed each other's company. Once, we departed from the water, only to chase each other around the beach. I thought I won, but then I felt my angel leap onto my back and knock me into the sand. We tussled playfully, kissed, and took to the water again. It was amazing how we could spend hours together and love every single second of it.

It was in these moments, when I was thinking about our relationship, that I remembered everyone I'd ever cared about, and how many of them had been put in danger because of me. After a lifetime of hunting and hurt, sometimes when I was enjoying simple times like this with my husband, I would wonder when the other shoe would drop, when it would all go wrong.

I was unable to resist voicing the question that my musings had brought forth in my mind. "Cas…you'll be with me forever, right?"

"Until death do us apart, Dean. Until death do us apart."

Later, we laid on the beach together and stared up at the stairs. It was so late at night that we were alone on the beach. The only other people there with us were far down the coast, leaving us alone together. It was blissful. My hand found his and our fingers entwined.

He told me about the creation of the constellations above us, about how the very beach we lay upon was created, even about how the angels created the sky above us per God's request. His voice was so smooth and hypnotic that it would have lulled me to sleep had I not been too entranced by the perfection of his storytelling. Finally, I ended up nodding off against his shoulder. It was only one night, but I felt as if it would never end, which was fine by me because honestly…I never wanted it to.

I'd had countless conquests over the years, engaging in loveless sex and emotionless ditching, but with Cas…it was real. _Until death do us apart. _Everything was solid, was permanent. His earlier words echoed pleasantly in my mind. They would even be in my mind later, when we returned home and made love long into the night, holding each other until the sun rose, my body snuggled deep in the soft confines of his wings.


End file.
